Petalia
by ColouredShadow
Summary: Everything is going usual in the meeting room,until a quiet little girl with silvery white hair comes in and seems to know Canada,and she has Polar bear ears?Now two twins dressed in mint green with bunny ears are flying?England.Explain.Now. T for later


It was a usual day at the G8 meeting;  
France and England were fighting over who-knows-what,America was going on about saving world hunger by building this huge oven then baking something and giving evrybody a piece,Japan was agreeing as usual and trying to stay out of the fighting,Russia was koling and asking China to become one with 'Mother Russia',Germany was trying to get them to quiet down but was failing,Italy whining for Pasta and of course our beloved Canadian was being ignored once again.

So all was going normal,well as normal as it could get,when suddenly a certain someone comes bursting through the doors!**(A/N Well it was more like sneaking through but let me be epic!)**

* * *

**Canada's POV**

(Honestly,it's a wonder how we get anything done with all this arguing and fighting) I thought to myself whilst looking at the drama right in front of my violet eyes.

(Another thing,why does everybody mix me up with America?Yeah so he looks like me but we arent THAT alike) I sighed to myself.

(Even if I didn't look like him no one would notice me anyway...Well except for Prussia,for some reason he seemed to notice me after that one April Fool's Day when I gave him maple syrup,then I started to hang out with him more then he started saying stuff like 'Awesomest pancakes ever!" and "You're almost as awesome as me Birdie~!" I smiled,at least I had a shoulder to cry on like Gil but I still wonder why he gave me that nickname...

I was deep in my thoughts until America said something about ending world hunger.

"Dudes listen up!Well I was thinking,since everyone's talkin' about ending world hunger and stuff I thought of this!" He said,loud enough to gain everyone's attention.

"Well I was thinking that we should just make this huge oven or whatever and bake something in that!That way we could give everybody a piece~!"

Almost all of the nations face palmed at this,including me.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER,DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PROBLEMS ARE IT THAT ONE SENTENCE!" England yelled loudly at the American.

"Sheesh don't such a buzz kill Iggy" America said nonchalantly whilst slurping at his coke.

"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING A BUZZ KILL AND BEING PRACTICAL,TWAT" England replied then going back to his tea to calm down.

"At least it would be better than your_ food_ mon ami~" France said slyly while smirking.

America began .

"Y-you bloody French frog!" England snapped back

France was about to say something but suddenly he heard a creak of the door.

"Hm?Who's there?" France said to no one in particular

"Huh?What are you talking about Frenchie-"

Everybody turned to the door to see who or what was there,I admit I was pretty curious 'thing' walked in slowly with a netural face,it was now clear that it was a had beautiful silver-white hair reaching her waist,similar to a blanket of snow,she was wearing some kind of winter-  
ish outfit but it was quite 'short',basically you could see a lot of her stomach and her top was furry but yet silky similar to her hair,  
she had a cross between shorts and a skirt,it matched the top since it was also furry yet silky,she had bright white boots that went right beneath her knees with white fur around the rim, she had dainty white gloves which where a cross between a servant's glove and a winter one,they were silky with fur around the rim too and it seemed she had...polar bear ears?

I coudln't shake the feeling that she looked fimalliar or look like someone I knew but I just coudln't but my finger on it.

"Ohnhonhon,are you lost ma cherie~?" France said with his 'Flirting smirk'

I should of seen that coming.

All the others just stared to see what she would do next.

Her face changed from nuteral to shy and hung her head so her hair would cover her face while she fiddled with her hands,she looked a lot like me when she did that.

She suddenly returned to her nuteral face and looked over the room until she spotted me and stared for a she know me?Did I know her?I'm really Getting curious now and stared back like everybody else.

She then walked over to me and sat on my lap and leaned against my chest,squirming about a bit until she was comfortable then grabbed my arms and wrapped them around her self poking her arms out.I flushed bright red just like my now she definitely knew me and I couldn't shake the feeling I knew her too.

Everyone just stared at the scene in awe with silence until France suddenly spoke up.

"Onhonhonhon,my little Mattieu has finally grown up" He said with a huge smirk crawling on his face.

"W-w-what?N-no!F-France!" I said bashfully

Suddenly the room fell silent when the girl spoke looked up at me with her dark chocolate eyes;Those eyes,they couldn't be...could they?

She finally spoke,that voice,I knew that voice,she stared at me and said;

"Who are you?"

* * *

** A/N:Short chapter is suckish and short!Sorry,first story~ This is just the beginning!I'll wright a longer chapter next time,I promise ;)**  
**Ho ho who could this be?**  
**Wait that's obvious nvm.**  
**OH FRANCE YOU! XD**


End file.
